


Happy Camper

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl's gotta be prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Camper

**Author's Note:**

> I never understood this.
> 
> Written for Livejournal's [Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted January 28, 2011](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/75342.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #028, Camping

When they found out they were going to travel to a tropical island, Tea got all her bases covered. She packed _that_ bag.  
Her bag was magic and she could prove it.  
She could hold it in her arms like a baby, but it could fit a tent, a sleeping bag, some toiletries and food.  
A girl's gotta be prepared.  
The boys were not.  
They slept outside. Joey used a log for a pillow.  
It was a good thing the spring night was comfortable and cool, so they didn't mind.  
Next time, they'd be more prepared.


End file.
